1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to connector assemblies, especially to a male connector having a securing portion for engaging with another male connector.
2. Description of Related Art
For transmitting signals between two electronic components, a male connector and a female connector are generally employed. Sometimes a male connector and a female connector are not tightly connected due to lack of sufficient engagement between the male connector and the female connector. This can affect the quality of transmitting signals transmitted between the male connector and the female connector.